Be There
by Iam.Titania-falls
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, went to the Namimori Kindergarten school. He wished to have many friends; and seven he made there, all crazy in their own ways, but each had a problem that they can't handle alone. Tsuna had to help them, and he gained their trust, until finally himself has his own problem-forced being a mafia boss that is. Semi AU, Chp 8; Epilogue is up. Complete
1. Sky

Summary; Tsunayoshi Sawada, son of Iemitsu Sawada and Nana Sawada goes to the Namimori Kindergarten school. Meeting a baseball maniac, an octopus head with a high temper, bloodthirsty carnivore, two pinneaple heads, one crybaby, an extremely loud person, is life getting worser to him or it's getting better by those peoples beside him? And what if a man with a fedora hat carrying a chameleon said that he's going to train him into being a mafia boss? Semi-AU.

Note; This is a bit AU-ish but it involves Mafia too. Therefore, if there's a character that's not a Mafioso but in the manga, s/he is, then please bear with it -.- Because if not, I have to make OCsOh, and beware, there would be OOCness because they are too cute acting like that~ Seriously, chibi! Tenth generation guardians are just too cute =w=

* * *

_**Be There**_

* * *

"_Nana! Are you okay?!" A dirty blond haired man—Iemitsu shouted in worry over his wife. His wife, known as Nana Sawada, looks tiredly at him and smiled sweetly as she brought up the baby in her arms. "T-this...is our baby?"_

_Nana nodded, "It's a boy...what should we name him?"_

_Iemitsu immediately replied, as if he's been preparing for the question and can't wait to tell his wife. "Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi Sawada will be our boy's name" _

* * *

**The Sky**

* * *

A four year old brunette played on the yard by himself, a happy expression on his face. He giggled loudly while throwing the ball and catching it again, founding it quite fun for a child like himself. Iemitsu and Nana were at the kitchen, chatting happily. "Nana, I think that we should send him to the kindergarten today, it's time, you know?" Iemitsu asked.

Nana stared at her husband for a while before agreeing, "Tsu-kun!" She called down her son who stopped doing his activity and ran to his mother. Tsuna cutely tilted his head to the right, asking his mother what's wrong. Nana smiled her sweet smile and answered, "Today, we'll take you to a fun place to be!"

Hearing the word 'fun', Tsuna immediately brightened and clings to his mother. "Let's go! Let's go to the fun place!"

His parents nodded as both of them extended their hands and linked them to the boy's tiny hand. Tsuna smiled, eager to go to the 'fun place' that his parents told him about. "Tsu-kun, you'll gain many friends there!"

"Friends…?" His expression brightened in a flash, "Friends! Tsu-kun is going to have friends in the fun place!"

Iemitsu smiled, his son is very innocent gaining it from his mother; who he also loves. But for the safety of his family, he can't tell Nana and Tsuna yet about the mafia that he's working as the CEDEF leader, Vongola. But sooner or later, he have to tell them the truth, because he's assigned to see how will Tsuna grow and if he's possible to be the next boss of Vongola.

* * *

They soon arrived at the place; it's quite huge and nice. On the wall, there's a plate written with the word; Namimori Kindergarten.

"Iemitsu!" A man with semi-long blonde hair called from behind. Said man faced him and noticed that he's as always, surrounded by his subordinates. "Yo, long time no see. This is your wife?" He pointed to Nana

Nana bowed, "I'm Nana Sawada, nice to meet you."

"I'm Dino, and who's this, your son? He's quite a cute one!" Dino laughed

Tsuna tensed up hearing his name and hid behind his mother, peeking slightly at the blonde man. Nana smiled apologetically to Dino, "I'm sorry, but Tsu-kun is a bit shy to people."

Dino nodded, "Ahaha, well. My name is Dino, kid, nice to meet you. What's your name?" He crouched to Tsuna's height, trying to act as nice as he could be and not scaring the brunette.

Tsuna looked at Dino's eyes, and then smiled cutely. "Tsuna! Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

Dino blinked and resisted the urge to hug the brunette, _He's so cute…! _Coughing, he smiled back. "Tsuna, eh? Well, treat me like your big brother or something! Because I'm going to take care of you in here for a while."

Iemitsu raised an eyebrow. "You're in charge of Namimori Kindergarten? I thought that the Varia is the one who's going to see the childrens abili—No, I thought that they would be the one who's going to _take care _of the kids." Crap, he almost spilled that out.

The Namimori Kindergarten had been asked by the Ninth boss of Vongola to be the place where Vongola would see the children grow and if there's a promising candidate, s/he would be asked to join the mafia. And Varia was the one who was assigned to see the Kindergarten.

Dino let out a chuckle, "Um, _taking care _of the children means that they would be really like a kindergarten teacher. Do you _think _that they could even do that?"

Well, Xanxus would throw them insults like; "Fucking trash, weakling, crybaby, worthless trash" and order them to bring him alcohol. Squalo would lose his temper quickly while handling the children and also scream "VOI!" and make the children's eardrums break. Mammon would demand them for money. Belphegor would likely tell them that he's a prince and they are the peasents, then asking them about killing and stuffs, hell, he could even give those_ lessons_ about killing. Leviathan wouldn't care about them and only obey the boss orders. Fran likely will ignore them as well as they keep poking his frog hat and sometimes he could say something too blunt for them. Lussuria…maybe a good choice but…his aggressiveness is far too…ugh…he can kill the children by his hugs while squealing about how cute they are.

Iemitsu nodded, while grimacing at the thought. "You're right about that, well, we'll leave Tsuna to you."

Nana smiled, although she didn't really get Dino's and her husband's chat just now. She put her hands to Tsuna's shoulder and smiled sweetly at him. "Tsu-kun, we're leaving you for a while, okay? Be a good boy with this man, Dino-san, okay? We'll pick you up later."

Tsuna nodded, "Tsu-kun will be a good boy!"

"Yosh! Then, bye, Tsu-kun! Dino-san, please take care of him."Nana bowed. Dino grinned and nodded.

"Got it, leave Tsuna to me, Miss Sawada!"

Tsuna released his hold to his mother and hold Dino's coat, the blonde foreigner chuckled, bending down to the child's height and patted his brown hair. "Yosh, let's get in and introduce you to the others."

* * *

When Dino opened the door, Tsuna saw a large group of kids running around, some of them are just sitting, some of them are laughing like idiots, and doing things that a kid should do. Tsuna once again hid himself behind the Italian, feeling nervous.

"Minna, we got a new kid here! His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short. Get along with him well, okay? He's a bit shy" Dino exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hai!"

"Go on, Tsuna. You can sit there beside...Hayato! Hayato, raise your hand please."

A boy with silver hair and green eyes raised his hand, scowling a bit. Dino leaned to Tsuna's height and whispered, "Hayato's a bit un-social and grumpy so be careful okay?" Tsuna nodded and made his way to Hayato's seat.

"M-my name is Tsuna!" Tsuna introduced himself. "Nice to meet you."

The silverette glanced at him at the corner of his big green eyes, "Gokudera Hayato."

Tsuna blinked and grinned, maybe he can be friends with this guy!

* * *

"Alright, all of you go outside!" Dino beamed, the bell for recess ringing. Everyone ran quickly with smiles on their face. Tsuna himself, followed them outside.

"Let's play catch!" A black haired boy with caramel eyes said, holding a baseball ball.

Tsuna looked at his right, "PUNCH TO THE EXTREME!" A silver haired boy yelled loudly, punching the air.

"Lambo-san wants candy!" A curly haired kid wailed.

"Be quiet, I can't sleep. I'll bite you to death if you make any loud noises to wake me up from my slumber" A black haired kid said with scissors on his hand, his eyes glaring at them.

From the class, there sat two kids with matching hair color and hairstyle; pineapple hair styles. Beside them, there are two kids. One had blonde hair and light purple hair. The blond had a scar on his nose and the other wear glasses with dull blank eyes. "Kufufu, outside is very loud, right?" The boy said to the girl who sat beside him. It was creepy enough that he has mismatched eyes, and now with a creepy laugh.

The girl nodded shyly, alongside with the two boys.

"Takeshi, play nicely! Don't throw to the neighbor's house or something!" Dino reminded the black haired boy who's holding a baseball ball. He looked at the silver haired boy with a bandage on his upper nose, "Ryohei, don't go punching like that! You'll punch your friends!"

"Hayato, don't just go sulk there behind the bushes!" Hayato grumbled.

"Lambo, I'll give you candy later" The curly haired boy smiled idiotically, showing his teeth.

Dino sighed, "Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, don't sit there in the class. You four should come out once in a while!"

The Italian looked at the tree above him and face palmed, "As for you, Kyoya. I don't know what to do with you anymore..." He said exasperatedly, that kid is hard to tell to.

Dino smiled at Tsuna, "Tsuna, this kindergarten may be a bit weird, but can you keep with it?"

Tsuna nodded, he'll try to gain friends here!

With a bright smile, Tsuna giggled. "Tsu-kun will try!"

* * *

A/N: Just so you guys know, this is my first KHR fic...I'm not that confident with the result of the first chapter though -.- Especially when I wrote this a bit too rushy, Haha, I'm taking the time of my studies to write this too lol (In fact, when I write stories, I always ended up not studying...)

Please review and tell me what you think about this! This is my first fanfic of KHR, remember! I'm sorry if it's OOC!

P.S: Hibari's using a scissors in this chapter because he doesn't have a tonfa..yet

Ciao!


	2. Storm

Genre: Family Fluff~ (At least, I think so)

Contents: Storm

Note: Hayato transferred about 5 months before Tsuna transferred...

Warning: Parental! First Generation Vongola for some tenth guardians...and OOCness –w- Gomen for OOCn ess okay? O3o

~Reborn~

* * *

_**Storm**_

Hayato sat there on the back, eyes looking out of the window. His green emerald eyes looked bored, as usual.

"Hahaha!" Laughter of the black haired boy with caramel eyes, whom he believed his name, is Yamamoto Takeshi, echoed around the room. Takeshi is like the most care-free boy that he knows in the town and by that, Takeshi was always surrounded by people.

Hayato remembered the time when he had transferred here from Italy. Yes, he is originally from Italy, born in it of course, not made like those things in sale. The silverette was quite unique to grab some attention.

* * *

"_Hayato...Gokudera desu." The boy introduced himself in front of the class._

_The kids stared at him with awe; it was quite weird to see a boy at their age with silver hair and green emerald eyes! And with a quite weird hair style too; octopus if you would say it. _

_Dino laughed brightly, "Maa ma, Minna, Hayato here just transferred from Italy. He might now know some Japanese languages here, so help him okay?"_

_The children nodded enthusiastically. _

_They then learned to write in proper grammar after that, but it's only for five year old's limit, not to the extent of a elementary grader. When break started, Hayato's privacy was then roamed by those questions of his class mates. Questions of; 'Italy? Where's that?', 'How old are you?' 'Did you dye your hair?__'_

_Hayato grew irritated as the questions increased, not to mention that those were only in-important questions, just ridiculous and is not even worth to answer. His temper was not really that easy to control, so he shouted in irritation to all of them; "Sta' zitto! Lasciami in pace!" Due to his growing anger, he had shouted those words in Italian._

_Unfortunately for him, rather than 'shoo'ing them off, they roamed at him again, with more excitement. "Uwaa! So you can really speak Italian!"_

_Hayato face palmed at the attention._

_After that, 10 minutes passed with Hayato tired of answering their questions and finally giving them the expression that he did not want to be disturbed. Days passed and Hayato was slowly gaining friends a bit, although they are not really close, but Hayato still think that they're friends._

_However, the time when he had become a loner was the time when he had received a letter from his father. His mother died a year ago and being a five year old, he long for his mother for days. Hayato and his father weren't in particularly good terms, so both of them didn't do anything to comfort each other at all. His uncle, G, found out about that and offered him to stay at Japan with him. Hayato accepted that offer, and that's the time when he transferred._

_The letter sent from his father reminded him of his mother's death._

_The next day after he received that letter, it was Parents Day._

_And of course, no one came that time._

_It irritated him, the faces of the kids that are laughing happily with their parents while he was there, alone._

_And just __five w__ords said by his classmate, made him snap._

"_Where__ are__ your parents, Hayato?"_

* * *

Since then, no one talked to Hayato because of his rude attitude. He soon became the 'bully' in the class.

"Let's play hide-and-seek!" offered Takeshi, with a smile reaching his eyes. He looked really happy, even the blind person can even see that fact. "Let's see...Oh! Tsuna, do you want to join?"

Tsunayoshi Sawada, the new transfer student didn't have any friends yet, but Hayato is certain that he would sooner or later.

Tsuna from his seat, which is next to Hayato, brightened up and nodded. "I'll join, Takeshi!"

Hayato mentally snorted, of course, that kid would join. "Ne, Hayato, want to join us?" Tsuna giggled.

"Tch"

"Come on! Why not? It's fun!" Takeshi encouraged, maybe he was feeling the same thing as Hayato thoughl sympathy.

"No"

"Come on!"

"I said, NO!"

Tsuna tugged on his sleeve, "Please?"

..

..

..

..

Even Hayato couldn't resist that cuteness.

"Tch, okay, I'll join."

* * *

"Okay, Hayato's it!' Takeshi grinned while running to his hiding spot. Hayato grudgingly hid his eyes and counted to 60, wondering why he accepted that offer.

Not long after that, everyone was found by Hayato. Only that Tsuna is nowhere to be found.

"I wonder where Tsuna is." Takeshi wondered loudly, searching for the little brunette.

Hayato heard some rustles from behind, that's when he looked behind and found Tsuna, curled into a ball.

"Tsuna! There you are!" Takeshi shouted.

Tsuna smiled. "Am I'm the last one?"

"Haha! Yeah, you are. You're really good at hide-and-seek, Tsuna!"

Hayato rolled his eyes. "You're it." He said to Tsuna, touching him by his finger.

Takeshi blinked before laughing, "Aha! Hayato wants to play chase!"

Hayato blushed deep red, "No! Isn't this the rules?!"

"Are?"

"..."

"..." Smile

"Tch, whatever! I'm leaving now"

Hayato turned his back at them and started to walk, leaving them.

"Ah, wait! Hayato—"

* * *

Sunset has already fallen. The cold breeze kissed Hayato's skin, resulting him to frown as he glanced from right to left and up to down. The silverette sighed, shivering at the coldness of the air around him. How can he be so careless? To drop something important to him.

It was one in a kind, there is no other one in the world..

It meant almost everything to the little boy.

He was too busy in looking his missing item, and didn't realize that he bumped into a person or two. But he was too focused to search and didn't notice them which made then quite furious. Being ignored after being bumped isn't very fascinating.

"Oi, ya brat! Apologize!" The older kid said menacingly.

Again, ignored.

Hayato paid no heed at the shouts of those two kids, until their hand grabbed his back collar and pulled him roughly.

"Don't just ignore us!"

Hayato clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Leave me alone, already"

"You two are interrupting my business, now leave!"

The kid with bright blonde hair twitched his eyes and shouted. "You cocky brat! Don't think that because you're a kindergarten, we'll go easy on you!"

"S-stop..." A new voice pleaded.

Hayato glanced up and widened both of his eyes, there, stood the new kid who had fluffy brown hair and innocent eyes.

"H-he's sorry.. If you won't forgive him...then pass me first.." Tsuna said, fear evident in his voice.

_What is he doing? _Hayato wondered, _defending me? _Hayato's fist clenched, his silvery bangs hiding his eyes. _Don't be stupid...your body is already trembling out of fear!_

Tsuna was kicked by them, and punched.

_ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT?!_

"Oi, stop it already." He ordered.

"What? You're not the boss of us!"

Hayato growled. "I said, stop. If you won't-"

"I was sleeping just now...and found a bunch of herbivores crowding around." A pair of scissors from his pocket clicked dangerously. The new boy smirks devilishly at the reaction of the two elementary kids.

Both of them were scared, totally different than before. Seeing the sight of the black haired five year old boy truly scared their wits down, they knew the kid.

It's Hibari Kyouya.

"H-Hibari..." One stuttered.

Hibari smirked. "Disturbing the peace of Namimori...I'll bite you to death"

"HIEE! (A/N: Tsuna much?)" Both of them flee as fast as they can, not wanting to be 'bitten' to death by the mighty Hibari Kyouya

It was quite amusing, really; to run away from a five year old kid, but Hibari Kyouya is an exception.

"You two, herbivores, get out of here quickly and quickly attend your wound."

They nodded, and Hayato sighed, picking up Tsuna into a piggy back ride.

* * *

"Why did you do that?"

Tsuna blinked at the sudden question from Hayato, who is currently putting some bandages to Tsuna's cheeks.

"Mommy said that hitting people isn't nice, so..."

Hayato nodded, understanding and also twitching at the mention of 'mother'.

"Ne, Hayato! You left this at the fun place."

Fun place? Did he mean the kindergarten?

"Here it is!' Tsuna handed Hayato a portrait.

It was a portrait with a young Hayato in it with his family and deceased mother.

His green eyes widened. "You...looked for me so you can give this to me?"

Tsuna nodded, a bright smile on his face. "Yup!"

_And he's willing to get hurt for that... _

"You idiot! You got hurt because of this!" Hayato shouted.

"But it looks like an important thing so..." Tsuna pouted slightly.

Tsuna was shocked when Hayato hugged him. "But still, thank you, Sawada."

His lips curled into a tiny smile.

"You can call me Tsuna! I called you Hayato so you should call me Tsuna!" The brunette beamed.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna giggled and gave Hayato his pinky. "Friends?"

..

"Friends."

And Hayato swore that this time, he would be the one to protect Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

A/N: And~ The Storm is finished!

Ahaha~ I'M REALLY SORRY FOR OOCNESS BECAUSE I SENSED IT STRONGLY! BUT IN MY POINT OF VIEW, HAYATO WOULD ACT LIKE THAT SO...!

Anyway, sorry for OOC ness and lateness of the second chapter .w.

I'm really gratefull to all of you for taking your time reading this fanfic! And thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites..!

And Hibari showed up in this~ (he's my favorite chara~ I can't wait typing his chapter~!)

PLEASE REVIEW! And I love you guys btw for reading this o3o

Ciao~

Next: Rain


	3. Rain

Content: Rain

A/N: I'm warning all of you; this chapter is implied character death ._. and Yamamoto OOCness ;w; and Enma-kun's T^T

* * *

To say that Yamamoto Takeshi was not surprised is untrue.

Tsuna and Hayato were hanging out with each other.

It was even surprising when Hayato acted like a lost puppy around Tsuna.

It was like seeing a rabbit with a dog, how weird.

* * *

"Yamamoto!" Takeshi's classmates called over him, stopping him from his run. He was about to head home, but they stopped him. "Want to go to my house?" Mochida grinned, inviting him over.

Takeshi cast an apologetic glance. "Sorry guys, I can't. I have some business to do—"

"You can do that later right? Come on! It'll be fun."

"But- It's really important so.."

"Come on! How come a five year old kid has an important business? We're still kids! Come on!"

The b lack haired boy frowned for once and thought about it for a while. Finally reaching his conclusion, he rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Okay, I'll come with you guys!"

But that smile wasn't pure at all. It was more restrained, even though, everyday, his smile was always like that.

* * *

**One week later**

"Tsuna!" Takeshi walked towards his 'friend'.

"Takeshi!" Tsuna brightened up at the sight of the black haired boy.

Hayato, in the other hand, tch-ed and growled. "Stay away from Tsuna, stupid!"

"Maa ma, Hayato, don't be so grumpy! We're all friends, right?"

Tsuna nodded, "Takeshi's right, Hayato. We're all friends, we should be happy!" He beamed.

Hayato stiffened up and sighed, "If that's what Tsuna say..."

Dino opened the door and greeted the kids. He wore a simple blue casual T-shirt with blue jerseys, as usual; a smile was plastered on his face. "Guys, today we're going to draw something! You can draw anything you like in this paper! Color it, paint it, anything is fine!"

"Ne, Tsuna, what are you going to draw?" Takeshi asked, shuffling himself beside Tsuna. They are in one group; him, Tsuna, and Hayato. Hayato pulled out some crayons while Tsuna took his pencils.

The little brunette hummed for a second, then stuck up his tongue. "It's a secret!"

"E~ Tell me, Tsuna!" Takeshi pouted.

Hayato growled, putting an arm around Tsuna. "Tsuna said no, so leave it you idiot!

"I'll tell you guys later, so let's just start to draw already!"

* * *

Takeshi grinned at his drawing. It's full of colors, what he like the most. It was a drawing about him hitting a home-run as his parents cheered for him. He took a blue pencil and colored the background with clouds and the blue sky. Blue is his favorite color.

"Finished!" Tsuna exclaimed, eyes glistening with happiness as he smiled at his own drawing.

Hayato hurried on coloring his own drawing, his hair was put into a ponytail and strangely enough, he wore glasses. "I'm done too, Tsuna!"

"Ahaha! Everyone's done, right? Let's show it in the count of... 1..2..3!"

Hayato's drawing was a drawing of him playing the piano, with some airplanes on the table beside him. On the edge, there were some strange letters.

"Hayato, what's those letters?"

"Huh? It's G letters of course!"

"What's that?"

"A language that my uncle taught me."

"Wow, cool!"

"How about your drawing, Tsuna?"

Tsuna giggled and showed them.

It was a drawing three boys holding hands and smiling brightly. One had black hair and hazel like eyes, one had spiky brown hair and brown eyes as the last one had silver hair and green eyes.

"...! This..."

Tsuna shrugged, "It's us, swearing that we'll be friends forever!"

Hayato looked at him with stars visible in his eyes, "As expected from Tsuna! I'm honored to have me in your drawing!"

His hazel eyes widened at Tsuna' drawing, his mouth agape. Smiling from his heart, he laughed at them. "Ahaha! Thanks Tsuna!"

Tsuna noticed something that time.

Takeshi's smile was different from earlier, it looked more genuine yet showed sadness.

* * *

Dino dropped his phone, it slipped from his hand when he was hearing the news. The blonde foreigner's face showed a worried and shocked look. His hand clenched into a fist as he gritted his teeth.

"_Boss? Are you there? Hello—"_

The phone went off.

* * *

The childrens laughed together, each in their own group. Mukuro and Hibari were fighting because of what they drew just now, as Chrome tried to calm them down (Mukuro most likely) while Ken and Chikusa were watching the fight. Dino had them in one group although received a beating from Hibari.

Ryohei was in one group with three boys namely; Koyo, Lambo, and Julie.

Takeshi, Tsuna, and Hayato were talking happily. Takeshi arguing with Hayato with the main problem as Tsuna.

_Creek_

"Dino-sensei!"

Said teacher looked up from his glance at the floor and put a restrained smile. "Yo, hey, today we're leaving early. So pack up your things, and go home!"

They cheered.

Dino glanced at Takeshi who was getting his bag from the table. His right hand held the boy's shoulder, slowly getting tight. "Takeshi..."

"?"

His mouth opened, and three words came out with a sad look. "Your mother is-"

Immediately, Takeshi bolted out.

* * *

He didn't care what other stared at him. Takeshi had been running from the kindergarten, not taking a rest. People wonder why did a boy at his age was in such hurry.

Sweat rolled from his temple, he used his hand to wipe it off and breathed out his breath. Finally he was there, in Namimori Hospital.

"Ara, good evening, Takeshi." The nurse said, if Takeshi recall correctly, her name is Haruko. He often saw her in the hospital and chatt with her while he was checking his mother's health at the hospital. "I've been waiting for you... I called your teacher, Dino."

Takeshi's stomach fluttered out of nervousness. "H-how's mother?"

Haruko adopted a sad look, giving him a bitter smile. "Takeshi... I called your teacher because- I'll tell you later, right now, come with me, you'll know the reason later. Your father, Tsuyoshi-san had been waiting."

He followed behind her, fidgeting.

He was scared.

Scared of losing his own mother.

His mother had been put into a hospital for months, and Takeshi can't help but to worry about her. What if she dies? She's his important person beside his father, and if she dies...

He just can't take it.

"We're here..." Haruko informed, shoving Takeshi in the room. "Good luck, I'm sorry for your loss, I have told your father everything... I think that it's best for you to know from your own father."

Tsuyoshi glanced at the corner of his eye, and Takeshi frowned. His father's smile wasn't there, but was replaced by tears. "Takeshi..." He called out. Takeshi went over to his side as his father carried him to his lap.

"Your mother..."

"is...!" Tsuyoshi broke down into tears.

Takeshi froze. What he had been cautios...came true.

"Mom..."

* * *

For the night, the hospital let them sleep in the room.

There on the bed, laid a lifeless woman with long black hair, sleeping peacefully.

Father and son hold her hand together.

"Takeshi, I'm sorry... You had to lose your mother at your age..."

He didn't respond.

* * *

Soon enough, Tsuyoshi was asleep, but Takeshi wasn't.

Takeshi ran out from the hospital, thinking of many things he had been doing with his sickly mother yesterday.

One week before this happened, his mother was fine..But was in a bad condition.

"_Want to go to my house?" Mochida grinned, inviting him over._

_Takeshi cast an apologetic glance. "Sorry guys, I can't. I have some business to do—"_

"_You can do that later right? Come on! It'll be fun."_

"_But- It's really important so.."_

"_Come on! How come a five year old kid ha__s__ an important business? We're still kids! Come on!"_

_The b lack haired boy frowned for once and thought about it for a while. Finally reaching his conclusion, he rubbed the back of his head and smiled. _

"_Okay, I'll come with you guys!"_

Why didn't he reject that offer?

It was the day when he received the call from his father; "_Takeshi, your mother__'s condition is bad. No, not bad like that! I mean... a dangerous bad.__"_

He wanted to go quickly... but, his mates invited him over.

Takeshi...regretted that time.

If only he can turn back time...

"Takeshi!"

* * *

"A friend of yours, Tsuna-kun?"

"Hm? Yeah! He's Yamamoto Takeshi, Enma-kun. I met him at the kindergarten. You should enter it too!"

Enma shyly nodded, "I asked my father, Cozart, yesterday. He said I can enter it if I want to..."

Tsuna smiled, "That's good. You'll have a lot of friends for sure!"

"Thanks..ah, Tsuna-kun. He's looking at you."

"Hey, Takeshi! What are you doing this late without your parents?" Tsuna asked.

Takeshi smiled, "Ahaha, I'm just taking a short walk." M_ust not let Tsuna know this fast... _"How about you, Tsuna? And who's this?"

"This is Enma, we're walking around here while waiting for our parents to finish talking!"

"Haha! Is that so?"

Enma tugged Tsuna's sleeves. "Tsuna-kun, this guy...is rather weird." He whispered, quiet enough not to let Takeshi listen to them.

"Huh?" He whispered back.

"His smile.. it looks that he's hiding something big, and is just too sad for him to bear."

"Maa, I'll go back home, guys. Bye!" Takeshi smiled again.

Tsuna finally figured out, and his mouth opened. "Takeshi, your mother is dead, right?"

Tsuna immediately put a hand to his mouth, _What was that?! It slipped..._

"T-takeshi, sorry. I didn't meant it!"

But Takeshi was silent. Enma took a step forwards. "Tsuna-kun is right, isn't he?"

"..."

"Takeshi.. is that true?"

"... Okay, it is alright?! She died just today, she had been sick for months and her condition had worsened last week! Last week was the last time I can see her but I didn't! I was invited by Mochida to go over his house and never see mom! Right now, she's _DEAD!_" Tsuna and Enma were surprised hearing the boy's ourburst, Tsuna thought that Takeshi was definetely sad, he had never see the boy getting this angry.

"Right now... I can't see her anymore. What's my goal for life? None, I got nothing now"

".. Takeshi, please stop hurting yourself. If you don't want to smile, then don't! You don't need to force yourself that far not to make others worry! You're just making them even more worried! AND you have something! You're not alone in this world, there are your family; cousin, grandmother, and more importantly, your father!"

"...!"

"And...you still have me, Hayato and Enma if you want to be friends with him. I know that everyone would want that. The cheery Takeshi back."

Enma smiled lightly at Tsuna, his gaze softening.

Takeshi chuckled, and tears finally streamed down. "Thank you, Tsuna."

* * *

**The next three days.**

"Stay away from Tsuna, damnit!

"Maa ma, Gokudera, calm down!"

"Don't get cocky just because your mother died! Mine is dead too!" Hayato bursted out.

"Hayato!"

"So-sorry, Tsuna!"

"Yo, everyone! We have a transfer student today! You may enter now!" Brightened Dino cheerfully.

The transfer student bowed and introduced himself in a small voice, "—ma."

"Sorry, but can you repeat that? A little louder!"

"—nma."

Dino sweat dropped.

"His name is Enma, he says." Adelheid suddenly said, bringing herself up from her chair.

Enma looked up and glanced at the right.

"He's quite dull..." Someone said

"Yeah" Another agreed

"Enma-kun! You're finally here" Tsuna said.

"Yeah.."

Takeshi smiled, "You're the boy from yesterday, right? Thanks for yesterday!"

"Sure... It's nothing."

Enma mentally smiled, this is why he respect Tsuna this much.

Even though Enma nearly didn't even know about Takeshi Yamamoto, but he can sense that he was different from last time.

Different in a good thing.

* * *

A/N: Done! Wow, Yamamoto is hard to wriiite ;w;

I just love the Shimon Famiglia, I HAD to write them .w. Enma-kun!

Here's a little explanation; Giotto is Tsuna's uncle, and Cozart is his friend like in the manga. Cozart has a son namely Enma! (Yeah, I'm an Enma fangirl! *heart)

Please leave a reviewww, I won't be updating fast again... T_T Because... school's tiring me out, really xD But I'll try!

Ciao! Remember, the review button is begging to be clicked and be written!

Next; Sun


	4. Sun

**Sun**

A boy, with a smile that stretched up almost to his silver-almost grey eyes, walked by the street. Three people walked beside him.

The woman at his right had long light brown, large matching caramel eyes with a gentle smile grazed on her heart shaped face. Ms. Sasagawa*'s left hand hold Ryohei's hand as he held his little sister's hand.

Sasagawa Kyoko, a child with short brown hair and eyes inherited from her mother held her father's hand with her left hand.

"That was fun!" Kyoko beamed. They had spent the day in an amusement park-somewhere that would interest the kids greatly. "Can we some other time go there again?"

"I EXTREMELY agree with Kyoko." Ryohei shouted.

The father sighed, as he looked at them with gentle. "Next weekend."

"We'll try if we can." Finished the mother.

Both of the kids grinned.

-w-w-w-w-w-w

The Sasagawa family really had gone to the amusement park in the later weekend, much to the children's pleasure. The parent was happy enough to see them being so happy.

Namimori Amusement park was a precious place to all of them.

O-+-+-+-+-+_+O

"The sun, the one who brightens the day." Hayato read.

Tsuna stopped his activities as he looked at the silverette who was wearing glasses. It _was _weird seeing a five year old kid wearing glasses, especially if it's Gokudera Hayato.

"Hayato, you wear glasses?" Takeshi chirped happily.

Hayato nodded, "Sometimes... When it involves Italian language and mathematics. And of course, G language!" He finished proudly.

The brunette kid tilted his head cutely, "What did you read, Hayato? The... Sun?"

Suddenly Hayato was grinning like an idiot, stars in his emerald eyes. "Here! I heard from my uncle, G that he used to be the right hand man of Ieyasu a.k.a Giotto who was the Octavo of the Vongola family!"

**((*Note; I changed it a bit, now is like Secondo was the Primo, etc. And Giotto was the Octavo. However, it was in a short time of duration. About... 10 years or less/more wkwk))**

"Vongola..? Octavo?" Both of the questioning gazes fell on Hayato.

"You guys don't know? Vongola is the most famous mafia in the world!"

"Eh? Mafia? Does that mean Giotto-ojisan (wkwk) was a mafiosso?!" Tsuna squeaked. He doesn't really know what a mafia is, but he can guess that it's a pretty dangerous group.

Hyper Intuition, although the boy himself doesn't know what is that.

Hayato smiled, "Yeah... Here Tsuna! There's a quiz in this book, which guardian are you! I got Storm. And my uncle was a Storm and the right hand man!"

The black haired boy grinned, "That sounds like an interesting game! Let me try."

#few minutes later

"Y-you got the Sky, Tsuna!" Hayato respectfully looked at him. "The sky who embraces all... It fits you perfectly, Tenth!"

"T-tenth?!" Tsuna asked-shouted.

"Yes! From now on, I shall call you the Tenth! I believe you would make a grerat mafia boss!"

"That's... Impossible."

"Hahahaha! I got the Rain." Takeshi said.

"And I EXTREMELY got the SUN!" Shouted Ryohei suddenly. They glanced at him and fell back.

"S-sasagawa-san?!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Call me onii-san, Sawada!"

He blinked, then giggled. "Sure, onii-san! Call me Tsuna too."

"Tsuna!" Ryohei repeated. "Tsuna... Tuna!"

"How dare you insult the Tenth!" Hayato growled.

Ryohei frowned, "Tako-head!"

"You picking up a fight?!"

Takeshi laughed nervously, "Maa ma, let's just calm down, shall we? I got the Rain.. The one who washes away all sorrow? That's realistic!" He chuckled. "I don't really get it though."

"I don't neither." Tsuna pouted. "Let's just forget about it."

-o-+-+-+

"Everyone,". The Italian called, tone a bit nervous. "We're... Having a 'guest' today." Dino huffed. "They are a bit troublesome, so behave well okay? Especially you, Mukuro, and Kyoya."

A scissors went to his way. Luckily, it didn't cut his skin to deep but blood still flow from his cheek. "Kyoya!" He warned to the black haired boy. Rubbing where the cut was, Dino sighed. "This was what I mean."

Kyoya grumbled under his breath.

"As for Ryohei, keep your enthusiasm and voice low, okay? We don't want to make a ruckus." Dino sighed tiredly, looking at the silverette. "Even though they themselves can make even enough ruckus..." Dino mumbled.

"Now-"

**"VOIII!"**

Dino recognized that scream already. He looked behind him and was expecting the silver haired sword man to open the door, but it didn't happen.

HE destroyed it.

The children gaped at the sight

There was a group of men (and one baby) standing there, dressed in black. One had silver long hair and a scowl, one had spiky black hair with piercing. Beside them, there was a man with blond hair covering his eyes as he twirled daggers. Then there was a gay looking man with a baby. The last had black hair and scary red eyes, he looked like the leader.

Dear readers, this one is easy, very easy to guess who are they.

Yup, the Varia

Congratulations! You guessed right.

On with the story, Squalo glanced around the room, and perked at Tsuna's direction. "VOII!" He screamed. "Is that the kid?"

The brunette tensed up. Dino bit his lips, "Squalo, Xanxus.. Varia.. " He looked at the broken door. "At least use some proper entrance!"

"Tch, trash" Xanxus snapped. Yuup, Xanxus really should be Kyoya's brother sometimes. I mean, they are so alike. "So this is the place, Bucking Horse? Looks like a trash's kid school."

"Well, this IS a kindergarten so..."

Lussuria squealed, "So many children here~!"

Mammon hmm-ed, "I doubt they would make some great money in the future." He said.

"Ushishishshi~" we already know who laugh creepily already. "The peasants here are so... Disgusting."

"Belphegor, I would appreciate it if you don't say that about my students." Dino warned.

The 'prince' frowned, "fuck off, trash-" Xanxus said.

"Pirate!" Someone suddenly pointed out.

All eyes went to the little girl with short light brown hair and eyes. Dino looked terrified while the Varia raised an arching eyebrow.

Kyoko pointed to Xanxus and giggled, "you look like a pirate, mister."

"EXTREMELY similar." Ryohei butted in.

"Weird Prince"Belphegor

"Gay" Lussuria

"Ugly." Leviathan (I mean it, sorry, but he's not that bishounen for me #shot)

"Grandpa" Squalo

"Baby" (I don't know what's wrong with me anymore) Mammon

Dino raised his hands and stopped the girl from continuing. "Okay, stop it~ She's just joking. Don't take it to the heart, guys-"

"You fucking trash!"

Ryohei frowned, and stood up. "I EXTREMELY don't know what you were saying but it sounds EXTREMELY rude! Take that back from Kyoko right now!"

Squalo roared, as his irritation build up. "Shut up, you brat!" He kicked Ryohei. The boys was sent to the tables, a groan escaping his lips.

"STOP!" Dino shouted. "That's enough, Squalo, you're an adult already-that goes to you guys as well. You are dealing with a kid, not an adult. Ryohei, let me take you to the clinic."

The Varia growled as they checked on the kids while Dino took Ryohei to the clinic with Kyoko following behind.

-o-o-o-o-

"Is brother okay?!" Kyoko asked in exasperation, the color of her face drained with worry over her brother. She was only joking with them, sadly, they didn't take it as jokes, and because of that, her brother was...

"Don't worry, he's okay." Dino assured with a smile. "Just a bruise..."

Kyoko smiled in relief, thank god, her brother was okay.

Dino's larger hand patted the brunette's hair, startling Kyoko. "Don't think that it's your fault okay?" He ruffled her hair in a comforting manner.

"Yes!"

Dino stood up, and was about to take a drink for her but... Tripped.

On his own foot.

"Ow!"

Kyoko blinked several times, before giggling.

Dino's cheek went pink, "Don't laugh!"

However, she continued to laugh. "Sorry, sensei... It looks fun, making other people laugh on purpose like that."

"It's not on purpose though..." Dino mumbled, but shrugged it anyways.

-o-o-o-o

*timeskip, a few days later

"Lately, oniichan had been very focusing on getting stronger..." Kyoko mumbled to Hana Kurokawa-her best friend.

"Sasagawa? Hm... Ever since that day huh?" Hana responded. Kyoko nodded.

Tsuna, who heard that conversation, butted in and asked Kyoko. "Onii-san said to me that he regretted the fact that he couldn't protect you Kyoko-chan!" He beamed. "But the look in his eyes said otherwise, it looked like he was aiming to get stronger because he felt weak."

Her frown deepened.

"Sawada!" Hana scolded

Tsuna bowed his head, "Sorry."

"It's nothing.. Tsuna-kun. It's just that I'm worried" Kyoko started, a tear threatening to fall from her eyes. "We no longer go to the park, papa and mama are busy as well as onii-chan with his training... I'm afraid he might get hurt!" Finally, she can't hold any longer and she cried.

Tsuna cried too, for no particular reason.

Hayato just had to appear that time, "what did you guys do to Tenth?!"

Takeshi closed the silverette's mouth, "Sst, Hayato!"

Hayato blinked his emerald eyes, and softened it. He remained silent.

-o-o-o-o

Kyoko wiped off her remaining tears, as she sobbed out a few words. "T-thank you.. Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna cried, "I didn't do anything..."

The girl smiled, her puffy cheeks and red eyes still visible. "No, you did, thank you."

"! That's my onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted. Her brother was running, doing his practice, there was nothing wrong with him, besides the car that was coming close to him...

Kyoko cried, "Onii-chan!"

One was hit, two survived with a few hits.

-o-o-o

Ryohei was confident, that he's going to get stronger. He wants to and he will. By doing all of those trainings, he focused in one thing, strength. He doesn't really have the brains, then brawns it is.

Little did he know that it made the little sister worried about him.

He was running, training his stamina, when he heard Kyoko's call towards him. "Onii-chan!"

He turned and waved his hand towards her, oblivious to the car coming by and her terrified shrieks. He finally realized it when he felt he was pushed, drop to the floor with a few cuts.

It was the time when he realized that there was a car driving up with speed to him which he didn't notice, and... At the last moment, his sister took the blow.

His lips parted, and a scream was followed. "KYOKO!"

All he saw afterwards were blank.

-o-o-o

The doctor came out from the emergency room, his face stern. "... The family of Sasagawa Kyoko, please come here."

Mr. Sasagawa and Mrs. Sasagawa stood as they ushered Ryohei to follow them. The doctor whispered some news about Kyoko's health. Thankfully, it wasn't too bad, only a few stitches were needed. But Kyoko will need a 1 month of rest.

"Ryohei, how's your forehead?" Asked the doctor.

On Ryohei's forehead, just above the right eyebrow, there was a scar from the fall. Kyoko had pushed him (which saved him) and the fall resulted a scar.

"It's okay.. It's better that Kyoko's."

His parents blinked, it was their first time not hearing the word 'Extreme' from the boy's mouth.

-o-o-o-o-o

"Come on, Onii-san."

"No, Tsuna."

"But.."

"Tsuna." Ryohei sternly gazed at the brunette. "It's all I can do."

"Forcing yourself to this extent is too much." Hayato pressed.

Takeshi agreed, "Yeah, take a rest, Ryohei! We'll watch over her tonight, you hadn't slept for days." His tone serious.

Ryohei shook his head, "No can do, it was my dault. If only I didn't focused myself, if only I realized it, if obly I can save Kyoko that time..."

"Onii-san, we can't turn back time." Tsuna said sadly."We're worried about Kyoko-chan as well, we're the same."

"Leave."

"Onii-san!"

"Leave... I'm in no mood to talk."

Tsuna and his friends frowned. Before they left. Hayato growled and sent Ryohei a look. "Lawn head, humans make mistakes, and when they do, we can't do anything but only to face forward." Hayato advised. "And you're definitely not the sun that way."

The door closed.

-o-o-o-o

"Not the... Sun?" Ryohei mumbled quietly to himself. He tried to recall what Hayato meant but he wasn't very bright and failed to do so. He shook his head and looked at the sleeping brunette. "Kyoko.. I'm sorry."

"Onii-san!"

Ryohei's eyes widened at the sound, "Tsuna!"

"I'm going to make this quick! Before Hayato caught me here, okay?" Ryohei abrubtly nodded. "Kyoko-chan... Knew what she did. And she did that to protect you, so don't blame yourself! That's all, short, simple and easy to understand! Bye, onii-san! Take care." Tsuna hurried.

Ryohei snapped and grabbed Tsuna's hand as he smiled widely, "Thanks Tsuna."

Tsuna's eyes softened up, "sure, onii-san."

-o-o

One month later, Ryohei came to Tsuna's house founding Hayato and Takeshi there playing with the brunette. "Onii-san!" Tsuna shouted, noticing Ryohei. "Long time no see!"

Hayato tch-ed and grumbled, "Yeah."

"Ahaha! How's Sasagawa doing, Ryohei?" Takeshi cheerfully asked.

"She's doing... EXTREMELY fine! Tomorrow, we're going to the amusement park that we always come!" Ryohei cheerfully shouted.

"No need to shout you lawn head!" Hayato growled.

"Maa ma, come on, Hayato. He's just excited after all."

Tsuna smiled, "That's good!"

Ryohei huffed, "and that's why... I'm going to invite you guys with us!"

"EH?!"

"Not that I mind..."

"Ahaha! It's going to be so fun!"

Tsuna grinned, "Thanks Onii-san."

Hayato huffed, but silently smiled. _'The sun who brightens the day...'_

_-o-o_

**A/N: Oh gosh, I am sooo Sorry for the late update! I was busy with school and.. I.. Kind of forgot about this story *slapped* and there was an anime that I'm now fangirling at; Zetsuen no Tempest! Oh gosh,MahiroandYoshinoaresocuteand cooltheymakeagreatcouple *shot***

**Anyways, sorry for the late update and lame chapter, Ryohei was quite hard to write...also, grammar errors, I was typing this in my Blackberry *lol**

**Hope you enjoy! Pleeease Review ;;) **


	5. lightning

**Lightning**

* * *

**._._._._._**

_The Bovino Family._

"You were ask to make an alliance with the Vongola?!" The right hand man of the Bovino Family's boss shouted, losing his calm demeanor as soon as his boss said that.

The Bovino's boss nodded, "Yes. This can make our family grow stronger, but it will be hard enough for us to catch up... " He sighed exhausted. "And I heard rumors that the Nono is going to retire soon. "

The right hand man blinked, "Then, the Decimo would be..."

"As far as I heard, it would be either the head of Varia or another child.."

"VARIA?! That Varia?!"

The boss nodded.

"... So the child then?"

"Unfortunately, he's still young-too young. About 5 to six." The boss shook his head. "So... Any suggestion? We can't really trust the Vongola in the future."

The right hand man put a finger to chin, thinking. "How about we ask someone from our family to spy on him?"

"Who's near Decimo? He's in Japan"

"... Lambo."

* * *

The brunette yawned sleepily, before shuffling himself to the bed once more. Tsuna was still tired from all of that problems that had been going on, and he's five for God's sake.

"Tsu-kun! Wake up!" His mother called upon Tsuna. As soon as she opened the door to his room, without knocking, she frowned at the sleeping brunette. Without any hesitation, Nana pulled and dragged Tsuna to the bathroom. "Today is a very important day, Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna pouted, cutely to add. "Mom.. I'm still sleepy!"

"No excuses! You're now an elementary schooler!"

Tsuna gave up, letting Nana do the work. But he himself is quite excited too, he's going to be an elementary schooler!

* * *

"Gyahahahha! Lambo-san is the best!" A curly haired boy grinned while walking to his new school; Namimori Elementary School.

He took out a letter, which was written in Italian;

"B-bovino Famiglia...vongola.. Arriancu (Alliance) wants Lambo-sama! T-to... Lyuuk (look) Sawada Tsunayoshi.. Ugyahaha! Tuna !" It seems that Lambo can't read the words very well, and mocked someone. "Who are you? I am Lambo! Who am I? You are Lambo~!"

* * *

"Lambo." The new-actually, not particularly, Dino was their teacher again for elementary. Guess why? Keyword: Mafia.

That explains all.

"Lambo's here!" The child shouted. Almost all of the classmates groaned at him. Lambo, of course noticed that. But he shrugged it off.

Dino smiled, "Of course, then Tsuna?"

"Here!" Tsuna raised his hand up.

"Hayato."

"Tch, here."

"Takeshi."

"Here"

"Kyoya."

"..." No answer from the black haired kid.

Dino sighed, "can't be helped...Kyoya's here."

In case if you're wondering, Mukuro and Chrome with Chikusa and Ken went to Kokuyo elementary school.

Dino clapped his hands together, and grinned his smile to all of them. "Alright kids, bear with me for another year okay? My name is Dino! Call me Dino-sensei, okay? I'm going to be your English Teacher." He rummaged through the books, "so the first lesson is-woah!"

Laughters echoed the room as Dino fell. Inside his mind, Dino thought, _'Why must it be me to do this job...?'_

* * *

3 months had passed since they're in elementary

"Take Dame-Tsuna and Lambo with you!"

"No thanks! I don't want to lose!"

The two opposing teams started to argue with each other, neither of them didn't want the two losers in their class in their team. Being kids, they dislike the feeling of losing and only want to win.

Tsuna's grades were the lowest in the class, not to mention his athletic stats weren't that good either.

Lambo was also the same with Tsuna.

"Oi, don't insult Tenth like that!" Hayato grumbled. "Tenth, please enter my team!"

"Ahaa! Hayato's right, don't insult my friend." Takeshi hardened his gaze. "Join my team Tsuna!"

They were the captain of the opposing team. Tsuna looked away for a moment and replied with a nervous voice, "U-uhm...I'm not really good with sports so I'll just-"

Tsuna's confidence had lowered, because of all those bullies in school. Unlike his friends, Hayato and Takeshi, are athletic and smart (well, Takeshi's almost the same with Tsuna about grades though.). Being friends with two successful students, must been hard for him-A no good student.

"Lambo-san should be in the winner's team!" Lambo suddenly chirped, laughing his usual laughter. Everyone's gazes then turned to him, as he blinked.

"Yeah right!"

"We would lose if you join our team!"

"Whenever you're there, we always lose!"

Tsuna widened his eyes, "W-wait, that's a bit.."

"That goes the same as you, Dame-Tsuna!" One shouted.

Takeshi frowned, his hazel eyes showed pain. "Wait, guys. Stop." Then he grinned, "Let's just decide it via Rock paper scissors, shall we?"

Hayato inwardly twitched, "Sure! Rock paper scissors!"

To the silverette's disappointment, he lost. And got Lambo instead.

* * *

It ended with a draw.

Tsuna sighed, cleaning the balls. He rubbed his sore arm gently. His eyebrows knitted together, brown eyes gazing at the black haired kid who was mumbling some noises. "Tolerate..." Lambo sobbed.

Tsuna sweat dropped, and he approached the crying Lambo. "Um..."

"Lambo-san... is not crying."

'? Eh?' Tsuna mentally slapped himself, he had heard about the rumors Lambo being a spoiled brat, rich, cry baby, and hard headed.

"Lambo-san... Just want to get along with all of them..." Lambo cried. "Stupid! Stupid, stupid!"

Ahh, yes. Tsuna remembered.

That Lambo was _always_ alone.

* * *

Takeshi was heading back home, when he remembered that Tsuna is still at the gym. He headed back to the gym, and opened the door, with a grin. "Yo, Tsuna-!"

A hand clapped to his mouth. Takeshi glanced at the right and found Hayato giving him a hand movement that he should be silent. Dumbfounded, Takeshi just nodded, continuing to look at Hayato.

"Tenth is busy talking with the cry baby. We can't intrude him!" Hayato hissed.

"We can help cleaning.."

"Sstt! He's comforting that cry baby! Look at his greatness!"

Takeshi had a cue sweat drop. "...? Okay then.." He whispered. "What's going on?"

"Seems that the kid cried, about meany! Meany! And him being alone or so..." Hayato explained. He looked at the ground with his green eyes closing. "Oi, Takeshi."

"Hm?"

"Did you ever notice... That the kid was abused?"

Takeshi widened his eyes. His voice croaked, "What..?"

Hayato hid his eyes with his silvery bangs, "When we were in kindergarten.. To be honest.. I thought him as an annoying child, and he still is." He sighed, "Uncle G said to me that Lambo was often being abused."

"Did you notice the looks that our classmates kept giving him?" Hayato asked

"No... But why?"

"Lambo's from a wealthy family, and he's the youngest. He's quite a spoiled brat (Takeshi; #sweat drop#) . I know that because I met him once in Italy. " Hayato scoffed. "Seems that he forgot though."

Takeshi took a deep breath, "So... He was abused and hated because of that?"

Silence and a nod from Hayato were his answer.

* * *

Tsuna listened quietly at Lambo's continuous cries, not saying a word to interrupt the boy, he was a good listener.

"L-lambo-san is a good boy! B-but they..."

"Lambo." Tsuna called his name softly. "I... Kind of understand."

Lambo sobbed, burying his head deeper to his sleeve.

"If you're alone..." Tsuna started. Lambo looked up, as he was greeted with the brightest smile he had ever seen. "We'll be your friends."

**Friends**, that was what Lambo wanted.

* * *

Lambo's days were now brighter than before, he loved it. Those smiles, and laughter, (don't forget the tears he shed with them) he shared.

**Friends**

**Friends!**

Lambo repeated that word many times.

He grinned, "Tsuna-nii!" Lambo glomped the brunette from behind. "We're going to the arcade after school, right?"

"Stupid cow! Release tenth at once!" Hayato glared. He had begun calling Lambo 'cow' because Lambo loves cows to much it seems so.

Lambo mocked him back, "BakaDera!"

Tsuna sighed at his friends antics. Then patted Lambo's head, "Let's go!"

The quartet was at the rooftop, talking with peace. They talked about their plans later at the arcade, it was after school after all.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hayato Gokudera" a teacher showed up. "Please go to the teacher's lounge."

They frowned at that, and Tsuna shot Lambo an apologetic glance. "Go there without us, we'll catch up, okay?"

Lambo, with a pout face, nodded.

* * *

**-1 hour later-**

"Will they come?"

"They promised..."

"Did they forgot?"

Lambo sobbed. "Huweee!"

A figure blocked his way,"Why why... What's a kid doing here?"

* * *

"Aah! How stupid! Wasting our time only to tell us about the school rules!" Hayato grumbled, running as fast as he could.

"Ahaha! That's true! Now we're late!" Takeshi panted.

Tsuna breathed, "I hope he's still there!"

"HWAA!** HELP!"**

_Ahh, that voice._

Tsuna hurried to the arcade.

"Lambo!" He spotted the child running with tears. Lambo looked up and found Tsuna. Immediately, Tsuna's waist was embraced by Lambo.

"Tsuna-nii! Help me!"

Tsuna blinked, as he looked at the gangster looking guy. His brown eyes glared at him, no longer innocent, but icy glare with no mercy.

Takeshi glanced at the right, grabbing a rock. Hayato did the same. They glared at the man.

_**"Leave"**_ all of them said in unison.

The man grinned, and left.

* * *

"Sst, Lambo. He's gone now." Tsuna comforted.

Lambo continued to cry.

Tsuna sighed. Glancing at his two friends, he nodded at them and pulled out a hand. "Lambo."

Lambo stopped crying for a moment.

Takeshi grinned at that, and gave him a candy.

"Be careful next time, you stupid cow." Hayato growled, but flicked his forehead,

Lambo pouted childishly, sucking the candy with pleasure. "Yummy..." He mumbled.

Tsuna laughed, and ruffled his hair. "Let's go... To the arcade. Let's have fun."

* * *

_Lambo was no longer alone._

_He has a family._

_A brother figure like with a rude personality, always argues with him, who always mocks him as stupid._

_A brother figure who's too dense for his own good, happy, cheerful, always ready to make him smile._

_And a brother figure who's the same as him, low grades and not athletic, clumsy, but caring._

_It wasn't perfect but._

_That's all he wanted._

_For him, all was perfect._

* * *

The man coughed, panting. "Those kids sure are terrifying!"

The other line at the phone chuckled,_ "Is that so?"_

"Lambo's in good care, I think we can trust the Vongola." He said warmly, smiling.

The boss of Bovino chuckled at the right hand man at the other line. He ended the call.

He believed now. That the Future Vongola would be in good care..

* * *

_A/N: lamelamelamelamelamelame_

_That's all I got to say about this chapter! I'm rushing! So bye! Please review... And I'm very sorry for error, grammars, ooc-nee *bows*_

_Next is Mist, I hope you're still reading this fic!_

_And thank you for the support!_

_Review please!_


	6. Mist

Kokuyo Elementary School was known for the most elite school in the district. Students there graduated with perfect grades, well behaved. The facility there are perfect for those who wants to get smarter.

The usual elite school in those usual teenage girl manga.

Mukuro, Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken went into that school.

People would look usually at them, children just having fun and playing together, right? Wrong. Adults sometimes need to pay more attention.

They weren't happy.

I mean, what children would be happy... When their supposed elite school turned out to be a group of mafia?

And the mafia was no ordinary mafia. It's cruel, it will do anything for research.

Its name is.. Estraneo Family.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Nezu, the math teacher called the brunette. His face wrinkled as he showed Tsuna his math test result. "What's the meaning of this result?! Everyone got about 8-10 in this, and you got five!" Nezu growled in frustration. He really hated this student, not only he was bad at academics, he was also bad with sports, and he had no manners!

Tsuna bowed his head low, "S-sorry teacher..."

"Che, stupid teacher. The Tenth did his best-!" Hayato scowled.

Ryohei nodded, "It doesn't matter if he got those grades, Tsuna did his best!"

"Lambo-san agrees!"

Nezu shot back, "Lambo, you got five too." Then he sarcastically added, "Sure. You did your best. If so, then what's the meaning of this result?"

Takeshi laughed at him, being as calm and cheerful as ever. "Well, I got seven, 'you know? We-" He head locked Tsuna and Lambo. "- Will get better!"

With Hayato's shoutings of; "Don't get too close to the Tenth!", Nezu scoffed. "Prove it."

"Prove it that you three can get better in the next test which is due next week. That goes for other subjects as well. Sasagawa Ryohei too, you got six."

Ryohei beamed, "We EXTREMELY accept the challenge!"

Tsuna, who was silent the whole time sweatdropped, 'But who's going to teach us..? We can't study alone!'

On the corner of the class, the back seat, Hibari Kyoya sighed at the sight of them. "Herbivores." He mumbled. "So loud, I can't even sleep." Hibari yawned. He stood up, and took out his scissors [1]. "I'll bite you to death."

Everyone in the class shrieked in fear. "Hibari Kyoya! Drop the scissors!" Nezu scolded.

"And what makes you think I would listen to you?"

"Even though you are the class president, I'm still the teacher! Now sit down!"

And the rest of the class, was spent by Hibari getting angry at Nezu. In the end, Nezu gave up due to Hibari's terrifying glare. "Alright, you win. I'll let you off this time." Was what Nezu said.

* * *

Tsuna sighed at the way back home with Takeshi and Hayato accompany him. Tomorrow, they would study together.

"Don't worry, Tenth! I'll teach you mathematics! " Hayato offered.

"R-really? Thanks, Hayato!" Tsuna thanked him.

"Haha! It's really helpful if we have someone like Hayato, right?" Takeshi smiled. "But how about the other subjects?"

"I don't know about that either—OW!" Tsuna groaned in pain as his face met with the ground. "Ouch..."

"Watch where you're going, byon!" Someone shouted in front of Tsuna. Tsuna looked up to see a boy almost at the same age as him who has blonde spiky hair, caramel wild eyes, and a scar on his upper nose. Tsuna 'hiie'ed for a second when he saw it.

Tsuna stood up quickly and bowed, "S-sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Tch, it's good that the groceries are not falling, byon!" He snapped.

The brunette apologized again,_what's with this byon that he keep saying? _

Hayato glared at the boy, "It's your fault for bumping to the Tenth!"

"What did you say, byon?!"

Tsuna tried to calm them down, "Hayato, come on. It's my fault so-"

"No! Ah, are you hurt somewhere Tenth?! Why you—" Hayato gritted his teeth. Tsuna glanced at Takeshi for help, which Takeshi shrugged and grabbed Hayato's hand.

"Come on, Hayato! Calm down."

"Oya oya, what's with this ruckus I hear?" A new voice stated. "Ken. What did you do?" It was a boy with ... Pineapple hair? Never mind that, and heterochromatic eyes.

Behind the boy were two children; boy and girl. The girl's hairstyle was almost the same as the hetero eyed boy, her eyes colored in a beautiful shade of purple. It's a shame that she only had one visible eye; one being hidden by an eye patch.

The boy had a bob haircut, with glasses. His eyes looked dull and emotionless. Underneath his right eye, there was a small tattoo.

"Ken." The dull looking boy sighed. "Enough. I'm tired... Let's just hurry back.."

Ken clicked his tongue, "Shut up, Kakipi! I've been meaning to do that!"

Tsuna blinked both of his eyes. He rubbed his caramel brown eyes, and looked up to see them again. Familiar faces entered his mind, he recognized these people.

Of course!

"Mukuro, Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa?" Tsuna muttered, quite loud for them to hear his small voice.

Mukuro cast a smirk towards the brunette, his weird laugh coming. "Kufufufu. Fancy meeting you here.. Tsunayoshi Sawada with Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera."

Ken huffed, "Keh! So these people are from Namimori Kindergarten, byon? Say that since the beginning, damnit!"

Chikusa rolled his eyes, tired of Ken's temper. He was surely going to sleep when he gets back home... "Ken, you should've remembered."

"Kokuyo Elementary? That famous, elite school?" Takeshi voiced out. "Uwah! That's amazing!" He brightened. "Ne, any chance of you guys teaching us?"

Chrome glanced at the cheerful raven haired boy, and asked shyly. "What do you mean by that..?" She frowned at the thought. "Is there...something wrong with your studies...?"

Tsuna scratched his head, "Well.."

* * *

He said goodbyes to his friends; Takeshi and Hayato when he entered his house. Putting his slippers after he was done untying his shoe lashes and releasing his shoes, Tsuna put his shoes on the rack. The brunette sighed tiredly, mumbling about how his friends were a bit weird.

But then again, he loved them.

"I'm home." Tsuna said when he entered the kitchen, founding his mom cooking with a smile. When Nana met eyes with him, her smile brightened.

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun!" Tsuna smiled warmly at her. "How was it today?" Nana asked.

"I guess... it's great?" Tsuna told her all about him getting a bet with his teacher, and how he got another student from a famous school to tutor him some studies.

Nana listened to the information with relief washing over her heart. Even though she, as a mother should be patient with her boy's grades, but if we're being honest here, Nana was a slight disappointed with Tsuna's grades before.

And to see how he almost lost hope to go to school.

"I see!" She cut him off. "It's great, right?" Nana hoped that Tsuna's friends would be a great help—no, they already helped her boy a lot. "Make sure to introduce them to me. Good luck with your studies, Tsu-kun."

Leaving the kitchen, he nodded. "I'll try my best."

Nana was already happy hearing that.

* * *

"Brother [2], is it really okay that we should teach them?" Chrome asked her brother, taking a drink from the refrigerator.

Their house was large, but looked abandoned. Woods which looked old and weak, ripped carpets, and the others. But it was good enough for them—orphans.

Ken, Chikusa, Chrome and Mukuro's parents had abandoned them, not abandon but more likely asked Kokuyo School to take care of them. However, Kokuyo didn't give them the facilities like a normal parent would do. So they ran off and stayed in this abandoned house.

It's true that their parents didn't know about Kokuyo, but they dislike them for not even visiting them even once.

"Kufufu, Nagi." Mukuro called his sister by her real name. He called her that when they were alone. Originally, her name was Nagi. But she was said to change it by Kokuyo a.k.a Estraneo Famiglia when they conducted experiments to her. "It's fine. They are interesting after all."

"... Can we be friends with them?" She asked.

Ken rolled his eyes, "Stupid girl, it would be great if we can, byon."

"..." Chikusa said nothing. "Chrome, we're going to their house tomorrow, right?"

Chrome nodded.

"Let's just see. What will they think about us." With Mukuro's last comment that night, they went to sleep.

* * *

"Translate 'Kore wa empitsu'"

"Eh.. this is a pen?"

"Almost right."

"Ruler?"

"Kufufu, no. Think again, Tsunayoshi."

"YOU BASTARD! PINEAPPLE HEAD, JUST SAY THE ANSWER ALREADY SO WE CAN MOVE TO THE NEXT SUBJECT ALREADY!" Hayato shouted irritatedly. It has been going since two hours ago, and was on English in that question. "THE TENTH ALREADY KNOWS!" He whispered to Tsuna's ear. "Tenth, the answer is-"

When a pencil hit his forehead.

"Kufufu, no telling answers. Hayato Gokudera, you should help your beloved 'tenth' by being quiet. And I'm not a pineapple head."

"Oh yes you are."

"Octopus."

"Pineapple."

"Old man."

"Sexist."

"A-ano.. can we settle down? Brother? Gokudera-san?" Chrome tried to settle them down.

"Shut up, other pineapple head!"

Mukuro chuckled, gritting his teeth."No ONE insults my dear Chrome."

"Ahaha! Come on, you guys. Let's forget about this, ne?"

"I EXTREMELY AGREE!" Ryohei butted in.

Lambo cried, "Lambo-san is tired! Candy, candy!"

"It's late too..." Tsuna sighed. "Ano, Mukuro and Chrome. We'll be having dinner soon."

"We understand. Well, let's leave, Chrome." Mukuro packed up his things.

"No! Stay over until dinner, I'm not going to say 'could you leave' but I was going to say for you two to eat with us!" Tsuna explained. "Come on! My mother's cooking is really good."

Chrome glanced at her brother who nodded at her. "Then..." She looked at Tsuna and bowed, "we'll stay. "

They smiled, to the sibling's surprise.

* * *

Chrome and Mukuro stared at the food on the table; other cheering at the delicious looking food while the two were bewildered. They sat down, nervously.

Tsuna noticed their weird behavior and asked to them; "What's the matter?"

Mukuro shook his head, "It's nothing, Tsunayoshi. What's...this?"

"Home made cooking of my mom, of course" Tsuna blinked. "Don't tell me... you two never had a homemade cooking before?"

They shook their heads. "Our parents..they _abandoned _us when we entered Kokuyo. Before we entered it, it's like they didn't care about us at all too. So we took care of ourselves alone, Chikusa and Ken are also the same with us." Chrome explained. "Probably they all think that Kokuyo School is a good school when it's definitely not. So, they can leave us there alone. Only us, students understand the pain of being there... I'm sorry. This is getting out of topic."

All of them except for Mukuro and Chrome stared at the siblings with sympathy, but decided to brush it off. And they ate peacefully without any fights for once.

"Thank you for the meal." Chrome stated politely.

Nana blinked at the amount of food she ate, "You ate so little! "

"I-I'm sorry... but we need to go home fast and..it's not fair if Chikusa and Ken who can't come today to not eat this...food. " Chrome said timidly, glancing at Mukuro for help.

Mukuro nodded, putting down his chopsticks. "And we have school business."

Takeshi smiled, "Is that so? I guess it's fine then! Have a safe trip!"

Nana giggled, giving the two lunch boxes. "Give this to your friends. I'm sure they would be happy."

Mukuro smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Sawada-san. Let us go, Chrome. Then, we'll excuse ourselves for the day."

"E-eh, wait a minute!" Tsuna stopped them. "I guess this is awkward but... do you miss your parents?"

Frozen smiles casted on their lips as they answered; "I guess, but they are no longer our parents."

* * *

"What are you planning?" Hayato asked Tsuna when they had finished eating, and was just sitting in Tsuna's room. He saw Tsuna dialing someone's number on the phone, and wondered who's Tsuna calling.

Ryohei was curious too, "Tsuna, after they went home you suddenly got an extremely strange aura!"

"What do you mean by _strange _aura, lawn head!" Hayato shot. "The tenth always has a great aura, it's not strange."

"Okay, okay. Let's just get on with the topic!" Takeshi laughed. "Tsuna, who're you calling?" He threw his arms around Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna laughed silently, "I'm calling my uncle."

"Your...uncle?"

"Yeah, Giotto-that's what he likes to be called, but now, Ieyasu Sawada."

* * *

_"Vongola...tenth?"_

_"Yes. Tsunayoshi Sawada is the destined boss of that mafia famiglia. I want you to distance yet get close to him. We're going to find the Vongola's weakness and destroy that despicable famiglia. Then the Estraneo famiglia can be the ruler of the mafia."_

_"That's stupid, byon!"_

_"I agree with Ken..."_

_"Who said you can refuse?" The menacing glare shut their mouths shut. Principal of Kokuyo-the boss of Estraneo chuckled. "You all shall obey me. No one is allowed to deny me." He clicked his tongue. "Mukuro, Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken. The four of you will do as I say, and you can't object it. Unless if you find other families that are willing to take you...like you can reassure the Vongola to take you."_

_"Oh wait, that will happen when pigs fly. Be grateful that the Estraneo Famiglia was willing to take you when your parents signed the contract to this school. Not even your parents will take you back, because they believe that Kokuyo school is trust worthy~ Now go. I don't have business to you kids anymore. I'll call you when I'm in the mood."_

* * *

"Tomorrow is the test?" Mukuro asked suddenly when they opened the books. Everyone in the room nodded at him as he nodded without any change of emotions. "I see. Then we'll do our best to tutor you all today."

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah..." He fidgeted. Recently, the Kokuyo gang has been acting a tad bit weird around them, ever since they had the conversation about Mukuro and Chrome's parents.

_'Relax'._ Tsuna reassured himself. '_They won't get mad at the surprise...'_

* * *

"Sawada, focus on your work." Chikusa commented. With a slight shriek from the brunette, Tsuna nodded.

_'Are they trustworthy? Nice? ' _Chikusa thought. _'We want to escape from that witched mafia family.. But the Vongola is also a mafia..'_

_'Mafias are bad, byon.' _Ken frowned. _'But are they different?'_

_'Help.' _Chrome furrowed her eyebrows. She hugged herself, remembering the conversation with the Estraneo last night.

* * *

_They were sitting on the floor, bruised and full of cuts, sorrow written in their eyes. They hate it. How when they deny the leader, they got punished. By the meaning itself, punishment wasn't good at all. _

_Mafia. They hate it! Why does mafia have to exist?! And they made friends with the future boss of the Vongola too!_

_Which made them hate the mafia more, was when they were ordered to KILL Tsunayoshi Sawada and his friends._

_"We don't want to... they...are our comrades."_

_Comrades?_

_"We're elementary children too.. Why must it be us?"_

_"It's nothing. Age doesn't matter. " The boss of Estraneo snapped. "It's either you follow them and break down or you follow us and get happiness."_

_What happiness?_

_"We're kinder than them." He continued._

_Kinder? Tsunayoshi isn't cruel._

_But the mafia is...so?_

_"Choose, them or us."_

_.._

_"CHOOSE!"_

* * *

Chrome slumped her shoulders down, tired of the thinking. She wants to believe that Tsuna is a good person, but the mafia may change his demeanor. Urgh, can't they live a normal life? Sadly, God didn't answer her prayer to live a normal life.

"-Home, Chrome." Her brother's voice suddenly rang in her ears. She looked up and saw that there's some kind of a fight. "Kufufu, this is ridiculous. For them to try and help us when there's no meaning." What did he mean by that? "The Vongola Famiglia.. Is the same as the Estraneo. We can't trust them."

Chrome regretted the fact that she didn't listen to their conversation earlier when she was dozing off. She glanced at Ken and Chikusa, wanting some explanation when they pointed at the right side of the door. Chrome looked at it, and widened her eyes.

"Mother... and Father."

* * *

_'They won't get mad...right? They won't get mad, would they?' _Tsuna doubted himself as he scribbled down his answer for question number 9. The brunette looked at the clock, _'they should come in any minute by now...'_

"Tsunayoshi. Why are you acting strange?" Mukuro asked, interrupting Tsuna from his thoughts. "You've been looking at the clock for one hour by now. It's strange."

_'The one who's acting strange is you!' _Tsuna bit his lips. "I-it's nothing." Mukuro raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. Tsuna sighed in relief in this. "I'm done, Mukuro."

And that was when...

The door opened, and to Tsuna's delight, it was his uncle. With two unknown people.

"Mother and Father." Mukuro twitched as he saw his parents while Tsuna was hugging his uncle, saying "You really found them"

"Tsunayoshi, is this your doing?" Mukuro growled.

His parents stood up, "Mukuro Rokudo, we've heard from this boy about the life of you in Kokuyo—"

Mukuro paid no heed to them, '_As I thought.' – _"Let's go home Chrome."

Chrome snapped from her daze, looking at Mukuro. Mukuro continued, "Kufufu, this is ridiculous. Are you trying to help us? Help us by bringing that low parents? The Estraneo can't back down. Fuf, why am I'm talking this? You all probably don't know what I'm saying."

"No. We know." Giotto, the blond male stated, releasing himself from Tsuna's hug. "I have investigated the Kokuyo school, and found out all about it. The Estraneo too." He smiled. "I have told your parents about that too, and they released you from Kokuyo immediately. The contract with you being in Kokuyo is now cancelled."

"You're free from Estraneo. You're just normal children now." Giotto patted their heads. "Give the thanks to dear Tsunayoshi here, he was the one who asked me to do all of this."

Mukuro stared bewilderedly at him, "...what—"

"Ha! Say thanks to the Tenth! He's very reliable and kind!" Hayato praised Tsuna. Tsuna shook his head and his hands frantically, embarrassed.

Giotto chuckled, '_So much like G.'_

Chrome blinked, a soft giggle escaping her lips. "Brother... Ken..Chikusa.. I... would rather be with the Vongola. I think ... Tsunayoshi Sawada is a kind person, and would always be like that." She smiled at everyone, a slight tingle on her cheeks. "Thank you, everyone, boss."

"EH?! BOSS?! WHAT- " Tsuna blushed.

Chrome blinked, "You're the Vongola tenth, aren't you?"

"What—Vongola? I don't even know what is that..." Tsuna sighed, frustrated. "Ah well." He laughed. "Your welcome!"

Mukuro smirked, and chuckled. "Tsunayoshi sawada, he's different."

"Let's continue to study to the EXTREME!"

"Way to go and ruin the moment, lawn head!"

Giotto sweat dropped at the scene, but smiled nonetheless. '_The Mist; the illusion that cannot be captured was captured in the beneath the Sky, the one which allows it to spread the illusions. Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro, two perfect candidates for it with their friends, Ken and Chikusa as their supporter.'_

* * *

**_The next morning~_**

They transferred to Namimori Elementary. Tsuna, and the others passed the test.

Mukuro found himself a rival to compete everyday-Hibari Kyoya.

Chrome was the only woman in the group, but made friends with Tsuna's crush, Kyoko Sasagawa and Hana Kurokawa.

Chikusa and Ken continued being loyal to Mukuro.

All of them got homemade lunches everyday, by Nana Sawada.

All was well~

* * *

**NOTES:**

Ahaha... Look at the first chapter if you don't remember. He's using scissors because he doesn't have a tonfa yet! Lol. He reminds me of Akashi Seijuro from Kuroko no Basket -shot to death-. And I'm using "I'll bite you to death," not "I'll cut (?) You to death." Sorry Basuke Vongola - Style. Because he uses tonfa, so if I change it..."I'll tonfa (?) You to death" -cracks up laughing- it would be hilarious though!In here, Chrome and Mukuro are brother and sisters –w-" You should know this. Because I explained it on that very sentence with their past and all so that it's clear.

* * *

A/N: Here I am, writing this chapter with tomorrow Monday national exams~ /shot/ Aha, I was like; "I'm so lazy to study! But if I get bad grades... but i need to update this story! AAAA- (ignore this) WHAT EVER, I'LL FINISH THIS CHAPTER WITH MY DYING WILL THEN HIT ON THE BOOKS! *flames coming from forehead* ROARR" Okay I was crazy. But oh what the hell, I am crazy.

Thus, this chapter is poor, OOC, errors. I hope you'll forgive me? HAHAHAHAHAHA /shot/

Okay, I'm still being crazy. I wonder why? ROAARRR. Argh, stop it me.

Reviews will make me happy and crazier so review please!

REVIEW TO THE EXTREME!

/okay, even if you won't review, I'll still be crazy anyway lol. Thank you for the support! AND THE ARCOBALENOS OR REBORN WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS CLOUD, HIBARI-SAMA~!~! OHOHOHO. /shot to death/

Next chapter: Cloud.


	7. Cloud

_Finally, the Hibari chapter kyuun~_

_P.S; they are now fourth graders. Sorry for the timeskips here in this fanfic._

* * *

Hibari Kyoya sat there in the living room; the spacious, tidied clean room of his house. The black haired kid's steely grey eyes stared blankly at the book he was reading. He read it, closed it, his lips curling downwards. He stood up, putting the book on the table as he spoke; "Fantasies like that can't happen."

The book was about, a girl who was cursed and slept forever. But the prince—the love of her life came and kissed her then she woke up and lived happily ever after.

Of course, Kyoya didn't read that book only to relieve his boredom. Two words to answer; School assignment. He wouldn't read that book if it isn't for his beloved school—Namimori elementary.

"A book that is not worth reading." Kyoya sighed, and yawned. The book was boring for him, "I'm going to sleep."

Before he falls asleep, the kid looked at the portrait before him. A couple.

Kyoya closed his eyes, and sleep.

* * *

"I'll bite you to death."

The students were all afraid of him. Although, he is a fourth grader, none of them dared to go up against him. Either they were afraid of him 'biting them to death' with his scissors or other reasons.

Hibari Kyoya does not tolerate any disobedience of the school rules. When a person is late, he'll bite him or her to death. When someone broke the school rules, he'll bite him or her to death.

No one knows why he loves the school so much.

After giving the student a proper beating, he looked behind him and saw a boy with brown hair and big brown eyes staring at him with fear. Kyoya raised an eyebrow, the boy let out a scared shriek. "HIE!"

"Tsuna!" A boy with black hair shouted.

"T-Takeshi." 'Tsuna' cried out.

Kyoya smirked. "Herbivores are always mingling around, aren't they?" He glared. "I hate crowds." Pulling out his scissors, he said. "For being late, breaking the school rules, you'll be bitten to death."

Tsuna twitched his eyes, afraid. "H-Hibari-San.." The brunette gulped. "In the school rules, we're not permitted to bring things like knives and scissors unless it's a school event and we can't hurt people with those." Tsuna breathed in. "You're breaking the rules too.."

His steel grey eyes widen slightly. He growled at the boy as he put his scissors down, "You're excused for today. I won't bite you to death."

Tsuna sighed in relief. "T-thank you, Hibari-san!"

Kyoya twitched his eyes in annoyance, how dare this herbivore talked back to him.

Oh well, he's sleepy. Off to the roof.

* * *

The roof was a splendid place to doze off, and one place where Kyoya can sleep peacefully without being disturbed. Until he heard the door open, and revealed three boys.

"Lambo-San wants candy~" An Afro haired kid glurped.

"Shut up, stupid cow. Tenth, let's sit here!" A boy with silver octopus like hair said, eyes glimmerin with excitement at the brown haired kid, which Kyoya recognized as the boy from earlier.

The black haired kid from earlier laughed. "I brought sushi from my pops!"

"You did? It's going to be delicious!" Tsuna brightened.

Kyoya growled. They were his classmates since first grade, hell, even in kindergarten, he met them.

The door once again opened, "EXTREME! "

What loud voice. Kyoya cursed.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna squeaked. "Why are you here?"

"I extremely followed you guys here!" Ryohei shouted. "What's that, Sushi?"

Takeshi nodded, bringing the sushi to him. "Here, want some Ryohei?"

"Extremely delicious!"

"Kufufu, so this is where you gusy are." Mukuro appeared with Chrome, Ken and Chikusa. "Tsunayoshi, did you bring our share?"

Tsuna nodded. "Of course, Mom likes cooking after all."

"Thank you.. Boss." Chrome said shyly.

"Don't call me boss!"

"This is really good, byon!" Ken eats it with a satisfied face.

Chikusa, silently eating his share, sighed. "How troublesome.."

Kyoya twitched in annoyance. These herbivores.. crowding in front of him..

That cannot be tolerated.

"Herbivores.." He said menacingly.

Everyone snapped from their nice talking, looked at Kyoya as Tsuna let out a shriek again. "Hibari-san!"

"Why if isn't skylark-kun~" Mukuro said.

Kyoya glared. "Pineapple herbivore, I'll bite you to death."

Takeshi sweatdropped. "This is bad.."

"I don't know what the hell are you talking about, but you're not getting nearer to Tenth!" Hayato clicked his tongue. "I won't let you.." He pulled out something from his pockets. Tsuna's eyes bulged at that.

"H-Hayato! Is that.. dynamites?!"

Hayato smiled proudly, "My uncle gave this to me yesterday! Don't worry, Tenth! I practiced!"

_It doesn't matter whether you practiced or not, it's still dangerous! _Tsuna thought.

Kyoya scowled even more. Can they just go on with it? He was already more annoyed that they made a crowd now they dare to ignore him?

"Herbivores.." Kyoya mumbled.

_W-we just ignored Hibari-san! _Tsuna thought in fear, what would he do?

_Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~_

"Is that... the school's anthem?" Hayato blinked. _Wait, it's his ringtone. _

_Haha! He really loves Namimori=Takeshi_

_Wait a second, he has a cellphone?! = Tsuna._

"...What?" Kyoya spoke. "... I see. So they're really dead."

Tsuna widened his brown eyes.

The black haired boy nodded, "I understand.. No, that won't be needed.. " He hang up the phone. Kyoya glanced at them, and said simply; "You're lucky that I have business to do. I'll take my leave, when I came back, I'll _definitely _bite you to death."

Kyoya left the roof sooner after that.

"Finally that bastard is gone!" Hayato growled. "Tenth, just forget about that delinquent, shall we? Lunch is going to be over soon, let's hurry up and pack up!"

Mukuro rolled his eyes, "What a puppy you are, Gokudera Hayato."

"Who're you calling puppy huh, pineapple bastard?"

"You're just like a puppy with its owner. I wonder what would the puppy do when it loses the owner~ Kufufu."

"Don't get close to Tenth!"

"You just admit that you're the puppy and Tsunayoshi is the owner. How amusing."

"You.. bastard!"

"Ahaha! Let's not fight, okay?" Takeshi as always, calmed them down. At least, tried to.

As they were bickering and fighting, Chrome approached Tsuna with concern on her face. "Boss? Are you okay?"

Tsuna, snapping out from his trance, said sorry to her. "Sorry, Chrome. I was thinking about Hibari-san.. It seems that someone died or something, I don't know." He frowned.

Chrome went silent. "Is that so... We'll get more details tomorrow, don't worry, Boss."

"Yeah..you're right. Chrome."

* * *

The next day, everyone didn't see the infamous Hibari Kyoya.

They were glad that he didn't came by, they're free from his beatings. But none of them didn't even wondered why he skipped.

Hibari Kyoya loves his school.

So, why did he skip?

A true mystery indeed.

Other classmates said, "Maybe he's sick? Or have business to do?"

Tsuna and his friends, doubted that. Kyoya wouldn't get sick, he was healthy the day earlier. The brunette, without him even noticing, guessed it's something to do with the call from yesterday.

The Italian blonde fakes a cough to get his students to pay attention to him. Immediately, all eyes went to him as Dino announced. "Ehm, I'm sure you guys noticed that Kyoya didn't came to school today?"

All of them nodded.

Dino softened his eyes, looking tired and pity flashed to his eyes. "It's announced that his parents are gone from this world. Dead."

* * *

His room looked more spacious.

The black haired kid looked at the book; the book that he stated as a herbivore's book. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, fantasies like that can't happen. You can't bring the dead alive.

Kyoya knew about that.

That's why his heart aches.

"What is this, this uneasy feeling." Kyoya said, putting his hand at where the heart is located. "It's the first time I ever had this."

**Flashback**

"_Sad?" A little Kyoya—only four years old asked, repeating the foreign word from his mother._

_His mother nodded, softening her eyes. "Yes. That's an emotional pain. When you feel your heart in pain, or an uneasy feeling inside.. Then you suddenly felt tears from your eyes."_

_Kyoya stared blankly at her. "Crying."_

"_Yes. People often cry when they are sad." His mother smiled._

"_So, crying is an indication of sadness."_

**Flashback End**

Kyoya punched the wall beside him, hard. His knuckles bleed, however he didn't care. "Useless feeling."

"A carnivore doesn't need this kind of feeling." He mumbled. "Go away."

* * *

"Eh.. it's been a week since Kyoya didn't go to school." Dino said. "Anyone want to come with me to visit him?" No hands were raised.

Dino sighed, Kyoya really is the loner, isn't he?

"U-um, Dino-sensei. I would like to come.."

Dino blinked, looking at the raised hand which belongs to Tsunayoshi Sawada. Soon, more hands were raised; Takeshi, Hayato, Chrome, Lambo, Chikusa, Ken, Ryohei, and Mukuro.

"If the Tenth comes, I will too!"

"I'll come, I don't have anything to do at home, anyway! Haha, besides, Hibari may need our comfort!"

"Kufufu, that skylark-kun."

".. Skylark-san can't keep skipping forever.."

"How troublesome.."

"Mukuro-san wants to come, then I'll come too byon."

"Lambo-san is bored~ Tsuna-nii will take me somewhere interesting!"

"I hope Hibari is EXTREMELY okay!"

Dino blinked, rubbing his eyes. He grinned, so Kyoya _does_ have friends. Oh, he remembered. Tsuna did tell him once that he'll make friends here in Namimori. Dino glanced at the brunette who was still raising his hand with a scared expression, probably imagining what Kyoya would do when they visited him with a crowd.

The blonde chuckled. "Alright, after school, we'll visit that troublesome kid!"

But wait.. speaking of crowds...

What would Kyoya do if he see this crowd?

Dino paled.

_I'll think about that later._

* * *

"I demand an explanation."

Kyoya spat.

Dino twitched his eye, before raising his hands in a defeat manner. "Hey, Kyoya—we're just visiting."

"Go away."

_Well that's just nice. _Dino thought, chuckling nervously. _I did expect this thing would come, though._

"Kyoya, that's not nice! We're just visiting, no harm's done, right?"

"There is. You're _crowding _in front of me, _Haneuma."_ Kyoya smirked.

Dino ssh-ed him, "Kyoya, be quiet about that!" He whispered.

Kyoya knew about the whole mafia thing. Well, except for Tsunayoshi to be the next Vongola Decimo. "A payback for crowding, herbivore. Now GO."

"Kyoya."

An unfamiliar voice called. Everyone looked back and saw a man in his early thirties with a well build body, tall and lean. His hair was the color of platinum blonde, as his eyes were as sharp as Kyoya's only it's colored in ice blue. The man wore an expensive looking french coat in a shade of dark grey. He wore a dark purple dress shirt with a black tie.

Kyoya nodded at him, "Uncle Alaude."

"Wait... uncle?" Dino blinked, others following his statement closely. "That man is your uncle?"

Alaude twitched in annoyance, "Crowding in front of me.. I'll arrest you."

_THEY ARE RELATED FOR SURE!_

"Who are these, people, Kyoya?" The platinum blonde man asked.

"They are—"

"We're his friends!" Dino laughed. "Right, Tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked, and nodded slightly. "Y-yes.."

Kyoya growled, "No they are not—"

Alaude looked at the kids. ".. Giotto's nephew, as long with the others it seems so." He said to them. Then his eyes glanced at Dino. ".. Cavallone's Decimo, Dino, the Bucking Horse."

His lips curled upwards, "You all may come in. Kyoya, I have something for you.. from your parents."

Kyoya frowned, but nodded anyways.

* * *

One thing to say about the atmosphere ; tense.

"W-well, Kyoya. Are you doing well?" Dino tried to start a conversation.

No answer.

The blonde slumped his shoulders. This is no good.

Alaude spoke, "You all—are those herbivores nephew, right?" He said to Tsuna's future guardians. "Giotto." He glanced at Tsuna. "Asari." Takeshi. "G." Hayato. ".. That loud herbivore-Knuckle." Ryohei. "That annoying brat—Lampo." Lambo. "Lastly.. that lame excuse of a human being, that disgusting melon head herbivore-Daemon." Mukuro—Chrome. At the last one, he spat it with utter disgust tone.

Mukuro felt unappreciated.

"It seems so.." Tsuna said.

Alaude nodded, pulling out a box. "Kyoya.. this is from your parents."

Kyoya stared at the box for a while. "Where did you get this?"

"Hn, your father gave me this years ago. He said to give this to you when you're old enough."

"Hn."

Takeshi bit his lips. "Ne.. if you don't mind me asking, why did your parents died?"

..

"Ah, sorry. I guess that's a taboo, huh?" Takeshi brushed the matter off. "Maa, Hibari, you still have us! My mother died too, Hayato's did too. Lambo's parents are in Italy, Ryohei had his little sister in a critical condition, she's okay now though. Mukuro, Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken was abandoned by their parents once, but they're now a happy family!"

"Wrong. My parents still fights." Mukuro interrupted.

Takeshi ignored him. "You're not alone, Hibari!"

Kyoya glared at him. "Quiet, herbivore."

Tsuna sweat dropped.

".. They went to England for a job using plane as transportation." Kyoya started, shocking them at the sudden story. "But the plane crashed. News came later, 1 week before, the police contacted me that they are truly dead. The corpses were found." He finished. "That's all."

The atmosphere went tense again, to Dino's dislike. He felt sorry for Kyoya. "Guys.. what about a tea? Is that okay..Kyoya?"

Alaude nodded, "That'll do."

"I'll help." Chrome said.

Mukuro, Chikusa, Ryohei, Takeshi, Hayato and Ken decided to help too, with Lambo too.

Kyoya, who sat there alone suddenly spoke up. "What about you, herbivore?" He stared at Tsuna. "The others, I get it why that air-headed herbivore said that. But what about you? Do you have any past that concerns about this kind of thing?"

Tsuna bit his lips. "Well... my father is rarely at home. And he's a drinker although not abusive. I know he loves the family a lot but.. when he promised he would come back, but he didn't, he broke Mom's heart. I don't really like it when Mom's upset."

".. Hn."

He went silent again.

_Did I.. say something wrong? _Tsuna gulped.

* * *

"A tonfa." Kyoya stated. He had already opened the box, it seems it was from his parents really. A piece of paper laid there, his grey eyes narrowed. "I'm going to my room. " Kyoya said, and left with the tonfa and letter on his hands.

Alaude sighed, sipping his tea. "Are you done with your business?" He asked firmly.

They nodded slowly, a bit dumbfounded.

"Then leave."

They were kicked out.

* * *

_Kyoya._

_Hello there, this is from your parents._

_I'm sure when you received this, we must be dead already. _

_The reason why we gave you this tonfa.. is because I, your father deeply believes that you would continue to love the peace and being alone, like me when I'm young. You hate crowdings, and you love Namimori and fights to retain the peace. _

_I, as a police officer there who also loves Namimori, is proud of you. Continue to protect what you like._

_Kyoya, this is your mom._

_Like your father, you're like an aloof cloud that wanders around freely._

_You dislike being weak, and refers yourself as an 'carnivore'. I don't know why you call yourself that, but I think it's kind of cute, heh._

_However, because you like being alone, you have no friends._

_My request to you is that you have friends, or comrades. To share the feeling of happiness, sadness, anger, etc. _

_That's all from us, Kyoya. You're a good boy._

_We love and will always love you._

His cheeks felt wet for the first time.

Then the heart lightened up.

* * *

To Kyoya's annoyance, Tsunayoshi Sawada and his friends dropped by to his house. Every day.

They excused himself by saying; "We're worried. Because you didn't go to school again."

Of course, Kyoya wanted to kick them out. But they had already entered the hosue without his permission.

Damn herbivores.

As Kyoya was twitching, his hands reaching for his new weapon—a tonfa, a hand stopped him from doing so. His steely grey eyes glared at the brown eyes. "What, herbivore? Do you want to be the first to taste my tonfa?" He smirked.

Tsuna squeaked. "I-i'm sorry, Hibari-san!" He apologized. "Eh.. how do I put this.. I have something for you too!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

The brunette tensed at the stare, fidegeted when he pulled out a fluffy yellow canary.

".. A bird?"

Tsuna nodded. "I guessed that withotu your parents, you must be lonely.. even though you have Uncle Alaude, but he's always busy with work.." Tsuna smiled slightly. "So I want to give you this, for you to not be lonely anymore."

For a while, he didn't receive any response. Tsuna fidgeted, maybe Kyoya didn't like it after all.

To his surprise, Kyoya took it with his hands, and patted it with gentle. Kyoya glanced at Tsuna, _thinking of others first, instead of himself.. what a herbivore. So kind._

_But. _Kyoya smirked. _He can also be an omnivore._

**END **

* * *

A/N; Yare yare.. didn't expected for it to be like this. So, in the end, Kyoya accepted him and respected Tsuna for his kindness. Lolol, I know, lame right? Blame it all on me! /shot/

Next chapter is the epiloque :3 The end of this story. Don't worry, out favorite number one hitman will appear~ Please look forward to it .w.

I'm very sorry for typos and grammar errors, then OOC ness –w- Hope you all like it! Review please!

Ciao!


	8. Epilogue

**BE THERE**

* * *

"Ara.." The woman blinked her two brown eyes in surprise as her mouth opened to a gasp. Nana reads the letter in front of her once again, rubbing her eyes before blinking again. "This is.."

On the roof, sat a baby wearing a suit with a fedora. His tiny hands reached out for his pet—a chameleon. The baby's mouth curled upwards into a smirk.

* * *

_**FINAL CHAPTER;**_

_The Sky, who embraces all._

* * *

"AAH! I'm going to be late!" Tsuna cried out, rushing reaching downstairs. His uniform—Namimori Middle School's uniform is a mess. However, Tsuna that time didn't care, all he cares it that.. HE'S GOING TO BE LATE!

Nana greeted the brunette happily. "Tsu-kun! Good morning, bread or-"

"Bread will do fine!" He answered immediately, running forth and backwards. "My bag—my bag!"

The mother giggled at her son's forgetfulness. "It's on the chair right there, Tsu-kun. Here's your bread."

Tsuna thanked her, "Thanks!" Snatching away the bread, he took a bite of it and ran to the door. "I'm going now—OOF!"

"What was that..." Tsuna rubbed his head, later widening his eyes and shrieking. "HIE!" The cold metal of the gun met his forehead, his sweat came. "A-a gun.." His brown eyes squinted to see who was the one holding the gun at him. "A baby?!"

"Ciaossu."

"... Re—"

The baby's eyebrows rose.

"Reborn?" Tsuna mumbled.

In immediate defense, Reborn kicked Tsuna on the face, as Tsuna flew to the other side. "You.." He started. _How did he know my name? It's not possible. He shouldn't know about the mafia.._

_I'm guessing that it's really Reborn, _Tsuna thought. _Without asking for permissions first, Mukuro told me that there's this Arcobaleno group or something and one of them is Reborn. Mukuro told me how he looks too.._

_I wonder why. _Both of them thought.

Reborn scoffed, _I'll find out later. _"Ciaossu, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He greeted with his sweet (read: devillish) smile. "I'm Reborn, your new Home Tutor!"

..

"EH?!"

* * *

"Damn it! Because of that baby's arrival, I'm late for sure! And what did he mean by making me the Vongola Tenth anyway? Hayato, Chrome and Mukuro already said that enough!" Tsuna cursed, running with his might. "Aaahh. Hibari-san is going to bite me to death for sure.. using the tonfas he got from his parents." He grimaced. "NO! I don't want that!"

"Then go to school with your Dying Will, Dame- Tsuna."

A bullet aimed at Tsuna's forehead. And it hit. _Is this the end...? If only I can go to school with my will.._

Reborn smirked.

Suddenly, the passed out Tsuna stood up, his clothes ripped off. A flame casted on his forehead. "REBORN! GO TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Tsuna with immense—impossible speed ran to the school succesfully, although he got hit by a truck, but even so, in Dying Will mode, you don't feel any pains. "OORRAAA!"

At the school gate, Kyoya was patrolling and checking as usual when he spotted a student running to the school with such speed. Sawada Tsunayoshi. He would have then smirked and said 'Wao' but, the student was breaking the rules.

"Omnivore, for not wearing the school's uniform properly. I'll bite you to death-"

But to Kyoya's annoyance, Tsuna ran past him.

The carnivore prefect twitched in anger.

Reborn watched the scene with interest.

* * *

"Tenth! You finally came!" Hayato shouted. "Thank goodness! I thought you –"

"Aha! Tsuna, what's with... the clothes?" Takeshi blinked.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "Kufufu... Tsunayoshi-kun, it's admirable that you successfully avoided that skylark with that get-up.."

Chrome nodded. "Boss, would you like some clothes?"

"ISN'T IT COLD TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA?!" Ryohei energetically added.

Tsuna sweat dropped at all of them before shrugging and took Chrome's offer. "Thank you guys, but it's fine.. something out of the ordinary just came out.."

They glanced at each other, giving each signals as they nodded.

* * *

After amazingly avoiding the angry prefect, Tsuna slumped on his seat, looking way more tired than usual.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Takeshi watched the brunette with concern written on his face. "Would you like to go to the infirmary?"

Tiredly, Tsuna responded with a shook. _God, why? I know this is his doing.. Why did suddenly he torture me IN THE FIRST DAY ?! I just met him in the morning!_

"Tsuna?"

"A-ah! Sorry, Takeshi. I'm going to the infirmary anyways, no need to take me there!"

At Tsuna's retreating figure, a frown casted on the baseball player's lips.

* * *

"Reborn—was it? What do you want? You're the one who made those ruckus—and Hibari-san was more angrier! And he's angry at me too!"

"Of course, the reason is simple; I'm training you to be the Vongola Tenth's Boss."

"What is that anyway? I'm not going to be a mafia boss, and that's final!"

Reborn smirked, "Or maybe you will."

* * *

_**EPILOGUE;**_

_**We'll always be there for you.**_

* * *

"Tsuna! Today—you act like there's something bothering you! Is something the matter?" The black haired boy asked concernly.

A boy with silver hair continued, "Tenth, please tell us what is troubling you!"

"Tsuna-nii! Tell us!" A kid with afro hair whined.

The boy who was the center of the attention twitched his eyes in nervousness. "E-eto, it's not a big deal.."

"If it's not a big deal, then why do you look like you're having an EXTREMELY big deal?" A shout came from the energetic grey hair boy with bandages on his arms.

The shy and timid girl with purple—violet hair frowned. "Boss.. please tell us what is the matter."

"Like I said—there's nothing wrong—"

"Don't lie to me, omnivore." A prefect with steel grey eyes glared at the brunette.

"Kufufu, if you're troubled, then my debt with you will be repaid.. What's going on?" The navy blue hair boy said.

The boy frowned, nervous. "I'll only trouble you guys if I tell you this.. "

"So you think we care about that?"

His eyes widened.

"Tsuna, we're friends! At least I think so.."

"Boss had given so much warmth to me..."

"Tsuna-nii is always kind! Giving Lambo-san candies every day!"

"Tenth, trust us."

"Hn, omnivore."

"Kufufu~ Sawada Tsunayoshi.."

"We extremely will help you if you're in trouble!"

"_We'll always __**be there **__for you."_

* * *

_The Sun Arcobaleno smirked in delight, watching the scene with his telescope. "As expected from my student, already having a family even before I came."_

**He's more talented than I thought.**

"_Sasagawa Ryohei as the Sun Guardian. Gokudera Hayato as the Storm Guardian. Yamamoto Takeshi as the Rain Guardian. Lambo as the Lightning Guardian. Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo as the Mist Guardian. Hibari Kyoya as the Cloud Guardian.."_

_He chuckled._

"_And you, Sawada Tsunayoshi as the Sky Guardian—the boss. The Sky, who embraces all."_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**A/N; **Astagfirullaaah. I'm writing this when my hand-my left hand is... well.. the bone you know. I can't move it at all. And when my kidney is having problems too.. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this! And that's the reason why this chapter looks so half assed, my arm and kidney are having problems.

Since born, I have bone problems haha. I hope you understand why this chapter is quite.. you know. And I'm writing this before I go to Malang! School trip. I can't wait! But I have to be extra careful there, huh?

THis is the final.. XD I guess.. CIAO! I LOVE EACH OF YOU GUYS!

Now if you are awesome readers, check my other story; Universal Bonds ;3

BYE BYE I'LL MISS YOU GUYS /shot

-enter sad departing music-

Bye all of you.. I love you... please review... (that last sentence ruined it lol)

CIAO!


End file.
